This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and relates more particularly to such an apparatus intended to actively exercise one part of a user's body while passively exercising another part of the user's body.
It is known that an individual, such as a paraplegic, who has lost his ability to move his legs under his own power should nevertheless take steps to maintain his range of leg motion. If his range of leg motion is not maintained, the individual may suffer such problems as extension contractures at the hip, knee or ankle, experience heterotopic ossification at his leg joints, or develop short heel cords. Other problems which may arise from lack of leg movement include atrophy of muscle, connective or skin tissues of the immobile parts of the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise apparatus enabling an individual who is unable to move his legs under his own power to bend and thereby exercise his legs by the exertion of muscles in his upper body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is well-suited for use by an individual, such as a paraplegic, and which is designed to build strength and endurance enabling the individual to more easily transfer himself to and from a wheelchair and roll the wheelchair and to reduce the individual's chances of experiencing health-related problems which may arise through leg inactivity.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus for actively exercising the upper body of an individual while passively exercising the lower body of the individual.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus providing a resistance to the active exercising of the upper body and wherein such resistance is adjustable.
A still object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.